Ninja Chat!
by Byakugan Lavender Hyuuga Neji
Summary: Facebook? Udah. Twitter? Udah. Gimana aplikasi semua ninja? Ninja Chat! Warning: bahasa kasar, typo, garing, gaja, gak nyambung. Chapter 2: Team Minato! Read And Review Minna
1. Chapter 1

Halo! Aku Bawa Fanfic Nih!

**Judul: Ninja Chat **

**Genre: Campur Aduk Kayak Nasi Uduk**

**Pair: Banyak..**

**Cast: Liat Di Bawah..**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 1: Gara2 Elu**

**The Next Hokage** Is Sign On.

The Next Hokage: Ga Ada Yang On..

**Hinata Sweet** Is Sign On.

Hinata Sweet: Naruto-Kun..

The Next Hokage: Aku Bukan Naruto! Aku Kiba!

Hinata Sweet: Oh Maaf Kiba-Kun..

**Naruto Yellow **Hokage Is Sigged On.

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Is Me!

Hinata Sweet: Wah.. Nama Nya Sama-Sama Soal Hokage..!

The Next Hokage: Iya Dong! Sesuai Namanya Aku Memang 'The Next Hokage'!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Kagak! Pasti Gue Yang Jadi Hokage..!

The Next Hokage: K4g4k! Gu4 Y4ng Th3 N3xt H0k4g3!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: 3lu 4l4y B1ng1tzzzz 1chh

The Next Hokage: 3lu Jug4 J3ng..!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: 33hh.. K3m4r1n 4r1z4n Y4ng D4p3t S1ap4?!

The Next Hokage: Y4ng D4p3t N3j4y J3ng.. 3lu K0k G4 D4t3ng?

Hinata Sweet: Ahh.. Aku Pusing Lihat Kalian..!

**Hinata Sweet** Is Logged Out.

The Next Hokage: Wayoloh, Nar.. Anak Orang Di Pusing-In..

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Lah, Kok Gue? Elu!

The Next Hokage: Ah.. Fitnah Lu.. Jelas-Jelas Elu!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Elu!

The Next Hokage: Elu!

**Shikamaru Itoeh Vintar **Is Sigged On.

Shikamaru Itoeh Vintar: Kalian Berisik, Merepotkan!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Lah, Salahin Kiba Lah!

The Next Hokage: Loh, Kok Salah Gue? Elu Lah!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Elu!

The Next Hokage: Elu!

Shikamaru Itoeh Vintar: Cih..

**Shikamaru Itoeh Vintar** Is Logged Out.

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Buset Dah.. Shikamaru On Cuma Buat Gitu Doang?

The Next Hokage: Dia Memang Merepotkan..

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Jangan Jangan Dia On Buat Pamerin Nama Nc-Ninja Chat-Nya Doang! -_-

**Ankoitubaikkgkglkkloadaygblgglkguatnjok **Is Sigged On.

Ankoitubaikkgkglkkloadaygblgglkguatnjok: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KIBA! MAKANAN UDAH JADI DARITADI KALIAN BUKANNYA MAKAN MALAH ON! NANTI LUDES DIMAKAN CHOJI BARU TAU RASA! JANGAN DI KAMAR MULU, BEGO! GUA KELUARIN LU DARI ASRAMA! HUH, GUA HARUS ON DULU BARU BISA KASIH TAU KALIAN! UDAH JAM LIMA TAU! CEPET CEPET MAKAN! MAKAN! MAKAN! MAKAN!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Buset Dah, Galak Amat!

The Next Hokage: Iya! Pake Capslock Lagi! Udah Usernamenya Alay Bingitzz

Ankoitubaikkgkglkkloadaygblgglkguatnjok: Oh.. Jadi Lu Semua Bilang Gua Galak, Huh?! Kalian Gak Dapet Makan Sore, Titik! Dan Pas Banget Kalian Satu Kamar, Kalian Ga Boleh Keluar Kamar Lagipula Lagi Libur! Gua Kunci! Ih! *Emot Anko Marah Berapi-Api*

**Ankoitubaikkgkglkkloadaygblgglkguatnjok **Is Logged Out.

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Ahhhh! Laper Lagi! Di Kunci Lagi! Nih, Gara-Gara Lu, Kib!

The Next Hokage: Loh, Kok Gua? Siapa Yang Nyuruh On? Bukan Gua Sih..

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Emang Bukan! Tapi Gara-Gara Elu!

The Next Hokage: Enak Aja! Gara-Gara Elu!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Elu!

The Next Hokage: Elu!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Eeellluuu!

The Next Hokage: Eeellluuu!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Tau Ah, Pokoknya Gua Benci Sama Lu!

The Next Hokage: Oh, Fine! Gua Juga Benci!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: ...

The Next Hokage: ...

**Choji Langsing Sexy Free And Single** Is Sigged On.

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Najis Dah, Si Gendut On

The Next Hokage: Alah, Username-Nya Bikin Gua Mual

Naruto Yellow Hokage: Gua Setuju Sama Lu, Kib

The Next Hokage: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tos Dulu, Bro

Choji Langsing Sexy Free And Single: KALIAN! PADAHAL AWALNYA GUA KASIAN SAMA KALIAN MAU KASIH KALIAN MAKAKAN RINGAN! KALIAN MALAH MENGEJEKKU *emot Choji berapi-api* MENYEDIHKAN!

The Next Hokage: hah? Kasih makanan?

Naruto Yellow Hokage: MA, MAKANAN?! Eh, gomen Choji! Kita Cuma bercanda! Kita ga bakal ngejek lu lagi! Janji! (In: Laper Gue.. LAPER) ayolah Choji.. plizzzz TwT

The Next Hokage: iya, Choj.. Gua setuju sama Naruto! TwT

Choji Langsing Sexy Free And Single: udah! Ga usah banyak alesan! Gua mau off! SAYONARA!"

**Choji Langsing Sexy Free And Single** Is Logged Out.

The Next Hokage: OCIKADSZZ INI GARA-GARA LU NARUTO!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: LOH, KOK NYALAHIN GUA?! JELAS-JELAS INI GARA-GARA LU!

The Next Hokage: ELU!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: ELU!

The Next Hokage: ELU!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: ELU!

The Next Hokage: ELU!

Naruto Yellow Hokage: ELU!

Dan akhirnya mereka melakukan itu sampai bulu Akamaru berubah jadi hitam.

Chapter 1. FIN

Note: hola! Aku disini! Ini fanfic pertama aku. Jadi, kalau aneh, gaje, garing mohon maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Sekarang, aku minta saran siapa yang bakal jadi cast selanjutnya. Tolong Review! **ARIGATOU ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna!

Maaf ya kalau lanjut fanficnya lama. Cari ide susah soalnya..

Sekarang, aku pengen ngetik team Minato dulu. Karena ada ide. Tapi, tenang aja. Request kalian aku tampung plus nanti diketik kok.. janji. And, makasih reviewnya ya ^^

**Judul: Ninja Chat**

**Genre: Campur aduk kayak nasi uduk**

**Pair: banyak..**

**Cast: liat di bawah..**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 2: Minato Team Comeback!**

**Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret **is sigged on.

**Obitobi Anak Baik **is sigged on.

Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret: Obito!

Obitobi Anak Baik: Kakashi!

Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret: Baby, i miss you :v

Obitobi Anak Baik: Miss you too :v

Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret: Nah loh, kok jadi maho-an gini -_-

Obitobi Anak Baik: Lah, orang lu duluan yang mulai!

Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret: Oh iya, tumben pinter lu, biasanya ga mudeg :v

Obitobi Anak Baik: Apaan tuh ga mudeg?

Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret: MUdah DEG-degan apalagi sama aku, pacarmu ;;)

Obitobi Anak Baik: Oh, jadi begitu XS

Hatake Kakashi Bukan Kakampret: Yah bukan lah! Dasar bodoh -_-

Obitobi Anak Baik: Makasih pujiannya :')

**Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek** is sigged on.

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: RIN!

Obitobi Anak Baik: RIN!

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: Napa kalian? ._.

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Rindu~

Obitobi Anak Baik: Kangen~

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Ikut-ikut aja lu -_-

Obitobi Anak Baik: Terserah Obi dong :P

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: Kalian ngomongin apa sih? -_-

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Tau dah, gua gak tau XD

Obitobi Anak Baik: Sama XD

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Tuh kan, ikutan lagi

Obitobi Anak Baik: Iya dong, kan mau main petak umpet XD

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Wks, gaje lu -_-

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: Namanya juga Obito -_-

**Minato Yellow Flash Hokage** is sigged on.

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Minato-senpai!

Obitobi Anak Baik: Minato-senpai!

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: Minato-senpai!

Minato Yellow Flash Hokage: Wks, kayak iklan aja di ulang tiga kali :v

Obitobi Anak Baik: **ayo saos cocol :v

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Jebret! Jebret! Jebret! ;v

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: -_- AWET!

Obitobi Anak Baik: Apaan tuh?

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantik: Awas Eso Tensei :v

Obitobi Anak Baik: Rin ngelawak masa :v Jangan samain Minato sama sule dong 0-0

Minato Yellow Flash Hokage: Preetttt kayak Kakashi XP

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Baca username ku! -_-

Obitobi Anak Baik: Obi gak bisa baca :( (terus, baca chat ini gimana? _ _")

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Gua bilang ke Minato-sensei. Bukan elu! GR banget dasar -_-

Obitobi Anak Baik: GR apaan? '-'

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantik: Gregetan jadinya Gregetan XD *karaokean sambil showeran*

Minato Yellow Flash Hokage: Apa yang harus kulakukan XD *ikut showeran*

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: *ngintip yang lagi mandi**mimisan*

Obitobi Anak Baik: *timpuk Kakashi pake tisu* yee! Obi anak baik! *bangga*

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantik: Yee! Dengan ini akhirnya judul Naruto Shippuden berubah jadi Tobi Shippuden XD -_-

Minato Yellow Flash Hokage: Kami-sama, kenapa muridku pada baka semua.. Apa karena aku juga baka -_-

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: Oh ya, kita belum foto tim MRKO!

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: MRKO? Kok familiar banget ya :/

Obitobi Anak Baik: Wah, jangan-jangan Kakashi suka nonton Shingeki no Kyojin ya? (author promosi dulu XD)

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Iya dong! Marco!

Sementara di anime lain, ribuan tahun yang lalu (apa ini)

"Huachim" Marco bersin-bersin.

"Hey, Marco. Kau tak apa?" Ucap Jean.

"Kelihatannya ada dua laki-laki kerdil yang membicarakanku"

Lanjut ke chat.

Kakashi Hatake Bukan Kakampret: Ya sudah ayo foto! Hentai! *gaya Cherrybelle*

Obitobi Anak Baik: Hentai! *gaya seven icons*

Rin Nohara Itoeh Cuantiek: Hentai -_- *gaya paman Teuchi*

Minato Yellow Flash Hokage: Bzzzz -_-

**Chapter 2. FIN**

Ingat, jangan lupa review! Arigatou ya ^^

Sorry aneh, garing, gaje dan pendek.


End file.
